mtgfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Mecánicas
Una mecánica (en Inglés, mechanic) es una habilidad de una carta que puede ser usada en varias cartas. La palabra mecánica no tiene un significado en las Reglas completas, sino que es méramente un concepto de diseño.Mark Rosewater (21 enero 2002). "Finding a Good Mechanic". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. Categorías de mecánicas Según que tipo de habilidades son * Las "palabras clave" o habilidades de palabra clave: son palabras o palabras compuestas (en Español) con un texto de reglas vinculado a ellas, que representan habilidades que son una constante. Normalmente vienen acompañadas de un texto recordatorio, excepto si son perennes. * Las acciones de palabra clave: son verbos con un significado especial de reglas. Algunas veces un texto recordatorio resume su significado. * Las palabras de habilidad: son palabras o palabras compuestas (en Español) que agrupan ciertas cartas en base a una funcionalidad común. Sin embargo, estas palabras no tienen ningún significado de reglas implícito. * Mecánicas que no tienen una clasificación clara. * Mecánicas consideradas, pero que nunca fueron lanzadas oficialmente. * Mecánicas obsoletas. Según su meta-entorno Parasitarias Una mecánica se considera parasitaria cuando sólo interactúa con otras cosas de una colección en particular, en lugar de con el resto de Magic. Algunos ejemplos claros de esto son las habilidades de caballería y de empalmar.Mark Rosewater (29 diciembre 2013). "Where is Horsemanship on the Storm scale?". Blogatog. Tumblr.Mark Rosewater (12 diciembre 2015). "I am worried that C as a mana cost will end up being a parasitic thing". Blogatog. Tumblr.Mark Rosewater (12 diciembre 2015). "It seems like people constantly misunderstand what counts as parasitic or not.". Blogatog. Tumblr. Lineales I+D habla de mecánicas que son "lineales" en el sentido de que dictan mecánicamente el uso de otras cartas.Mark Rosewater (10 mayo 2015). "What is a linear mechanic?". Blogatog. Tumblr.Mark Rosewater (6 octubre 2003). "Come Together". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. Por ejemplo, la temática de incoloro es muy lineal ya que dicta que tengas que llevar cartas que produzcan maná incoloro.Mark Rosewater (12 diciembre 2015). "How do you define something that is "parasitic" in its own set?". Blogatog. Tumblr. * Las mecánicas “'Anti-lineales'” son lo contrario. A más cartas tengas con una misma mecánica, es peor. Ejemplo de ello son los Atogs, los Metabolizadores, Excavar y Heroísmo.Mark Rosewater (12 diciembre 2015). "Is there a word for the opposite of a Linear mechanic?". Blogatog. Tumblr.Mark Rosewater (3 enero 2016). "You have previously used the term "anti-linear"...". Blogatog. Tumblr. Modulares Los elementos de diseño modulares no son dependientes de otros elementos de diseño. Un ejemplo es la habilidad de retrospectiva.Mark Rosewater (18 octubre 2016). "Do modular spells have more or less design space than normal spells?". Blogatog. Tumblr.Mark Rosewater (10 mayo 2015). "For clarity, can you give an example of a modular mechanic?". Blogatog. Tumblr.Mark Rosewater (25 agosto 2016). "Do you find it funny that modular is a linear mechanic?". Blogatog. Tumblr. Mecánicas perennes Éstas son habilidades básicas que, por su simplicidad mecánica y versatilidad de usos, pueden aparecer, en su mayoría, en cualquier colección del juego, especialmente en las colecciones básicas. Aquí se listan algunas de las habilidades más comunes encontradas en el juego de Magic: The Gathering: Alcance (Reach) : Artículo principal: Alcance Introducida como habilidad en Visión del futuro, permite a una criatura bloquear criaturas con la habilidad de volar, sin tener ésta la habilidad de volar realmente. Esta habilidad se encuentra principalmente en criaturas verdes, y está relacionada especialmente con las Arañas. Antimaleficio (Hexproof) : Artículo principal: Antimaleficio Un jugador o permanente con Antimaleficio no puede ser objetivo de hechizos o habilidades que controlen sus oponentes. Funciona de forma similar a Velo, solo que resulta más flexible al no impedir al propio jugador y a sus compañeros de equipo afectar con hechizos y habilidades a sí mismo y a sus permanentes con Antimaleficio. Amenaza (Menace) : Artículo principal: Amenaza Es una habilidad de evasión, lo que significa que hace más fácil que la criatura con esta habilidad inflija daño a su objetivo durante el ataque. Amenaza hace que una criatura atacante no pueda ser bloqueada por menos de dos criaturas bloqueadoras. Arrollar (Trample) : Artículo principal: Arrollar Es una habilidad de pseudo-evasión vista comúnmente en fuertes criaturas rojas y/o verdes. En efecto, esta habilidad permite hacer que el daño sobrante del ataque de una criatura sea daño directo al jugador defensor. Por ejemplo, normalmente, si una criatura 7/7 es bloqueada por una criatura 1/1, los 7 puntos de daño de la criatura atacante se marcan sobre el bloqueador, a pesar de necesitar 1 solo punto para morir. Con este mismo ejemplo, si la criatura 7/7 tuviera la habilidad de arrollar, su controlador podría elegir hacer 1 punto de daño a la criatura bloqueadora y los restantes 6 al controlador de esa criatura. Dañar dos veces (Double Strike) : Artículo principal: Dañar dos veces Una criatura con esta habilidad hace daño dos veces, primero durante un paso de daño de combate dedicado únicamente a las criaturas con las habilidades de Dañar dos veces y Dañar primero, y segundo durante el paso de daño de combate normal. Como ejemplo, una criatura 1/2 con la habilidad de dañar dos veces, puede destruir a una criatura 2/1 en combate y sobrevivir debido a que hace su daño primero. Esa misma criatura 1/2 también podría destruir una criatura 2/2, aunque siendo las dos destruidas, ya que la criatura oponente sobrevive al primer paso de daño y puede hacer su propio daño durante el segundo paso de daño. Dañar primero (First Strike) : Artículo principal: Dañar primero Las criaturas con Dañar Primero hacen daño de combate antes que la mayoría de las demás criaturas, exceptuando otras con Dañar primero y con Dañar dos veces. Si una criatura con Dañar Primero hace suficiente daño para matar a la criatura que la esté bloqueando (asumiendo que no tenga esta habilidad también) durante el primer paso de daño de combate, la criatura con Dañar primero no sufrirá daño de combate durante el paso de daño de combate normal. Defensor (Defender) : Artículo principal: Defensor Esta habilidad estática hace que las criaturas con Defensor no puedan atacar. Esta habilidad está comúnmente asociada con las criaturas del tipo Muro. Destello (Flash) : Artículo principal: Destello Cualquier hechizo que no sea de instantáneo (criaturas, conjuros, encantamientos, artefactos o planeswalkers) que tenga la habilidad de destello podrá ser lanzado en cualquier momento que su controlador pudiera lanzar un hechizo de instantáneo. Encantar (Enchant) : Artículo principal: Encantar Esta habilidad aparece en los encantamientos con el subtipo Aura. Las Auras entran al campo de batalla anexadas al objetivo que especifica su habilidad de encantar (un jugador, una criatura, una tierra, etc.). Si un Aura deja de encantar el objeto indicado, ya sea por ser desanexada o por que el objeto que encantaba dejó la zona en la que estaba, es puesta en el cementerio. Equipar (Equip) : Artículo principal: Equipar Esta habilidad apareció por primera vez en el bloque de Mirrodin y viene escrita como "Equipar Coste". Se encuentra únicamente en artefactos Equipo. El controlador de una carta con esta habilidad puede pagar su coste de Equipar para anexar esa carta a una criatura que controle y volverla "equipada". A diferencia de las Auras, si un Equipo ya está anexado a una criatura, su controlador puede volver a pagar su coste de Equipar para anexar ese Equipo a otra criatura que controle. También a diferencia de las Auras, si la criatura Equipada muere, "deja caer al campo de batalla" todos los Equipos anexados a ella, por lo que se consideran desanexados y permanecen en el campo de batalla. Si un jugador oponente gana el control de una criatura equipada, su controlador original aún controla el Equipo y puede pagar su coste de Equipar para anexarlo a otra criatura que controle. Si se da el caso de que un jugador oponente gane el control de un Equipo del que no es propietario, ese oponente podrá pagar su coste de Equipar para anexarlo a una criatura que él controle. Indestructible (Indestructible) : Artículo principal: Indestructible Un permanente con la habilidad de indestructible no puede ser destruido por efectos que digan "Destruye" o por daño letal. Sin embargo, aún pueden ser contrarrestados, exiliados, sacrificados, rebotados a la mano o a la biblioteca o eliminados con efectos que reduzcan su resistencia a cero o menos. Apareció formalmente como habilidad ''por primera vez en [[Darksteel|''Darksteel]], principalmente entre artefactos hechos de acero oscuro. Prisa (Haste) : Artículo principal: Prisa Las criaturas con Prisa pueden atacar, girarse o enderezarse para activar habilidades en el mismo turno en que entran al campo de batalla. Hay que recordar que las criaturas sin la habilidad de prisa no pueden actuar el mismo turno en que son invocadas, ya que su controlador debe esperar al próximo turno de haberlas invocado (a este impedimento se lo conoce como "Mareo de invocación"). Las criaturas con Prisa pertenecen habitualmente al color rojo. Protección (Protection) ' thumb|349x349px|Una criatura con Protección. : ''Artículo principal: Protección Esta habilidad generalmente aparece escrita como "Protección contra cualidad". Un permanente con Protección contra un determinado elemento no puede ser encantado, equipado, bloqueado, dañado o hecho objetivo por algo que tenga dicho elemento. Por ejemplo, una Criatura con Protección contra rojo no puede ser encantada por Auras rojas, equipada por Equipos rojos, bloqueada por criaturas rojas, recibir daño de fuentes rojas o ser objetivo de hechizos o habilidades rojos. Cabe mencionar que la habilidad de protección no previene efectos que no hagan objetivo, por ejemplo, aunque el Caballero negro'' tiene Protección contra blanco, aún puede ser destruido por la Ira de Dios, dado que la Ira de Dios ''no hace objetivo a ninguna criatura. Aunque inicialmente esta habilidad estaba limitada a proteger frente a colores, con el tiempo fue incluyendo todo un abanico de otras cualidades diferentes o más concretas contra las que dar protección. '''Toque mortal (Deathtouch) : Artículo principal: Toque mortal Una fuente con esta habilidad siempre inflige daño letal a las criaturas independientemente de la cantidad de daño que haga, salvo si es cero. Por lo cual, si una criatura con Toque mortal hace cualquier tipo daño (sea de combate o no) a otra criatura, destruirá a esa otra criatura sin importar la resistencia que tuviera. Desde el comienzo de Magic han aparecido habilidades similares, principalmente en cartas negras y verdes, pero en la mayoría de casos con funciones diferentes (generalmente disparándose al final del combate). Esta habilidad fue impresa por primera vez en la carta de Visión del futuro Arquero de Arboleda espinosa. Vigilancia (Vigilance) : Artículo principal: Vigilancia Las criaturas con Vigilancia no se giran al ser declaradas atacantes. Esta mecánica llevaba existiendo desde la Alpha con el Ángel de Serra antes de ser nombrada como Vigilancia, pero fue desde el bloque Kamigawa que adquirió este nombre. La mayoría de criaturas con Vigilancia pertenecen al blanco. Vínculo Vital (Lifelink) : Artículo principal: Vínculo vital Las criaturas con Vínculo vital hacen que su controlador gane vida con cualquier tipo de daño que causen, ya sea a otras criaturas, jugadores o planeswalkers. Esta habilidad apareció por primera vez en Visión del futuro, y se encuentra más a menudo en cartas blancas. Volar (Flying) : Artículo principal: Vuela Esta habilidad de evasión es la habilidad más común de Magic. Las criaturas con Volar no pueden ser bloqueadas excepto por otras criaturas con Volar o Alcance. Esta habilidad aparece en todos los colores, pero principalmente en el blanco y el azul. Habilidades y mecánicas caducifolias Antaño también conocidas como habilidades y mecánicas de nivel experto, éstas son usadas en expansiones no básicas. Generalmente, estas habilidades aparecen en un bloque de expansión y tienen pocas posibilidades de volverse a usar, sobre todo a corto plazo. Sin embargo, ha habido excepciones, como el bloque de Espiral del tiempo, que revivió muchas habilidades y mecánicas de la historia previa de Magic debido a su temática de "nostalgia". En diversos momentos del tiempo, ha habido equipos de desarrollo que han reconsiderado volver a usar algunas viejas mecánicas, por su contribución a la ambientación, o siendo retocadas para mejor, en ocasiones con nuevos nombres. Un ejemplo de esto puede verse en el bloque de Theros, que usó Adivinar y Devoción, una mecánica derivada de Croma. Algunos claros ejemplos de estas habilidades son: Cruzar tierras (Landwalk) : Artículo principal: Cruzar tierras Una criatura con la habilidad de cruzar un determinado tipo de tierra no puede ser bloqueada por las criaturas de jugadores que controlen alguna de esas tierras. Por ejemplo, una criatura que Cruza pantanos no puede ser bloqueada por ningún oponente que controle tierras con el subtipo Pantano. Destreza (Prowess) : Artículo principal: Destreza Intimidar (Intimidate) : Artículo principal: Intimidar Una criatura con Intimidar no puede ser bloqueada, excepto por criaturas artefacto o criaturas que compartan un color con ellas. Esta habilidad apareció por primera vez en la expansión ''Zendikar'', anunciada como el reemplazo de Inspirar temor. Posteriormente fue sustituida por Amenaza. 'Velo (Shroud) ' thumb|240px|Spectral Cloak, la primera carta con la mecanica de la que surgiria la habilidad de Velo : Artículo principal: Velo Un Jugador o Permanente con Velo no puede ser el blanco de hechizos o habilidades (incluso las de su controlador). Las Criaturas con Velo son generalmente Azules o Verdes. Aunque este termino fue introducido en la expansión Future Sight, la habilidad misma ya existía desde hace mucho, apareciendo por primera vez en la carta Spectral Cloak de la expansión Legends . Actualmente, ha sido prácticamente reemplazada por Antimaleficio, siendo esta ultima mas flexible. Referencias Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki. * Randy Buehler (29 marzo 2002). "The "Almost" Mechanics". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. * Mark Rosewater (18 junio 2007). "Keyword Play". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. * Brady Dommermuth (1 junio 2009). "Mechanically Inclined". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. * Mark Rosewater (7 febrero 2011). "Fight Club, Part 1". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. * Mark Rosewater (14 febrero 2011). "Fight Club, Part 2". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. * Sam Stoddard (17 marzo 2017). "What Makes a Good Mechanic". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. * Mark Rosewater (5 junio 2017). "Las mecánicas y el sistema de colores en 2017". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. Categoría:Conceptos Categoría:Hechizos, habilidades, y efectos Categoría:Mecánicas Categoría:Partes de una carta